


With All The Pieces

by cathcer1984



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Deputy Derek Hale, Hand Jobs, Language, M/M, Nurse Stiles Stilinski, Small pack, Stiles Stilinski Being an Asshole, Still Werewolves, and not between main characters, but it's not really, mentions of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Derek tells Stiles he's loves him and in return Stiles breaks Derek's heart.





	With All The Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the quote I found on google: **You broke my heart, but I still love you with all the pieces. ******
> 
> In regards to Derek/others it's mentioned Derek has sex with other men but nothing is explicitly shown.
> 
> It might be resolved a bit quick, but I didn't want to drag it out any longer (for my sanity).
> 
> **  
> **  
> **Spoilers in relation to the domestic abuse but not really tags are in the end notes.**  
> 

Derek knows there's a _thing_ between him and Stiles. It's unspoken, just lingering glances, soft touches. Neither of them have acted on it, at least not with each other. Derek knows he loves Stiles, has loved him for years. He _thinks_ Stiles feels the same.

He figures they are both on the same page about waiting for Stiles to finish school before progressing to the next level in their relationship. Every time Stiles came home from college Derek felt they were getting closer and closer to the precipice. Derek has had a stern talking to from the Sheriff, Melissa, Lydia and Scott about not breaking Stiles' heart when they eventually got their shit together. And now Stiles has moved back to Beacon Hills for good Derek thinks he's got plenty of time to act on it. He has all the time in the world to let it develop naturally.

He's wrong.

Derek's on shift when he sees them. He's standing in Emergency Department of the Hospital with a victim of domestic abuse protecting her when he sees Stiles, in his navy scrubs at the nurses station. Derek's about to draw attention to himself when Stiles leans in closer, to close, to the pretty nurse next to him.

Stiles' cheeks turn a pretty pink colour as the woman places her hand on his wrist. Her fingers slid along his arm, Stiles lifts a hand to push some hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. And Derek, he looks away feeling cold and suddenly it's hard to breathe. 

"Hey Derek." Melissa's voice grounds him and he gives her a tight smile. "You okay?" She asks, able to read him almost as well as Stiles now-a-days.

Shaking his head Derek can't stop his gaze from flicking over to where the woman is pressing herself against his side, Stiles clearly enjoying it. "I'm fine," Derek rasps because he has to be. "I think we need a few stitches, and some TLC." He tips his head back towards the curtain he's standing in front of.

Melissa's dark eyes are showing understanding and sympathy is etched onto her face. "Okay, some TLC coming right up." She squeezed his hand, before ducking behind the curtain.

He listened in as Melissa asked the woman questions about her injuries. He wanted to know if it was the first incidence or one in a series. It also helped him from focusing on Stiles' voice, elevated heartbeat or the overwhelming scent of his pleased arousal - potent over the antiseptic.

Shifting slightly Derek mentally noted that it was the first time the woman's wife had thrown something at her. He also heard that she was apparently clumsy and had flung her arm so fiercely that the phone had been thrown from her hand when she found out that their third round of IFV had been successful. Unfortunately their neighbour had seen something through the window, heard the screams (of joy, the woman insisted) and called the cops. Feeling relieved Derek stopped listening in, he would still have paperwork but this had a happy ending unlike most domestic abuse cases.

Derek glanced up and caught Stiles looking at him, the pretty nurse gone from his side. Stiles flushed and waved, Derek nodded back watching as Stiles frowned. He stepped forward looking as though he was going to storm over to Derek when the curtain behind Derek opened.

"We're all good. No stitches necessary," Melissa smiled. She lowered her voice "I assume you heard what happened?"

"Yeah, I'll take her home. Check it out, but her heartbeat was steady."

"So it's likely she was telling the truth." Melissa finished for him. "Alight, love, I'll get the discharge papers. Shouldn't be too much longer."

"Thanks Melissa." Derek smiled at her before turning to the woman on the bed. "Should be able to get you home soon."

She sniffed, "I'm so sorry we've wasted your time."

"Hey now, we take every call seriously." Derek looked at her seriously, "If you need help, we're there. It's what we do."

"Protect and serve," she grinned. "I suppose I should be glad, we've got a hell of a story to tell. Shit," her heart spiked and Derek grew alarmed before she breathed out "I'm going to be a _mom_."

With a laugh Derek agreed, just as Melissa brought the paperwork over with a cheery "Free to go." Derek walked with the woman out the hospital, as they passed the nurses station he glanced briefly for Stiles but eyes only finding the pretty nurse he'd been flirting with.

*-

Derek allowed himself the amount of time it took to have a shower after his shift to wallow. Then he gave himself twenty-four hours to think of a plan. It took him thirteen minutes, he already knew what he needed to do. He just needed to pluck up the courage to it.

So, when morning came around and Derek knew that when Stiles was getting off shift after Scott had gone into work was the perfect time to execute his plan.

He knocked on their apartment door staring at the hideously purple paint and bronze '2b' waiting until Stiles opened it, still in his scrubs. "Oh hey man, I was just about to go to bed."

"I'm sorry, but I need to talk to you."

"Is everything okay?" Stiles asked, genuinely concerned as he stepped aside to let Derek in. "Do I need to call in the pack? Are we dealing with a supernatural emergency?"

Shaking his head Derek said "Nothing like that. I have something to say and I need you to listen."

"Sure thing." Stiles moved to sit at the small kitchen table he and Scott had. "You wanna sit?"

"No. I-" Derek ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know how to say this, I've spent so long _not_ saying it. But you- you deserve to know."

"Know what?" Stiles asked quietly when Derek felt silent for long moments.

"I'm in love with you." There, he'd said it. It had come out breathy, a little desperate and he couldn't take it back now. He didn't want to.

But Stiles, stared at him like Derek was an _abomination_. Then he let out a little hysterical giggle. "Fuck off. You can't be serious!"

"Why not?" Derek demanded, anger overtaking the embarrassment and heartbreak.

Stiles pushed himself to his feet. "Because we're barely friends! We're pack, obviously but you don't even like me. You can't lo- you-"

"You're an idiot." Derek snarled.

"I know what this is about!" Stiles shouted, eyes frantically moving as he grasped at metaphorical straws, trying to find an answer that would make sense to him. "This is about Stacey. You don't want me bringing her into the pack, you don't like new people. Well tough luck buddy you've got to suck it up. She's meeting Scott tomorrow, uh, today. Later."

Derek could not stop his heart from breaking. He had no idea how Stiles hadn't seen the signs, hadn't seen how utterly in love with him Derek was. He just gaped at Stiles. "You're a fucking selfish idiot." Derek said quietly, resigned.

He didn't wait for Stiles to say anything else, just rushed for the door and left. Ignoring Stiles shouting insults after him, words intended to cut deep because if there was one thing Stiles could do better than anyone it was hurt them.

Sitting in his car Derek took one ragged breath after another. He drove, speeding the entire way, to the preserve. Derek fell out of his car, stumbling a few steps into the trees before dropping to his knees, eyes burning and chest tight. Surrounded by nature in the place where he felt safest Derek did the only thing he could, he howled. Long, loud and mournful.

*-

A comforting presence was at his back, Derek knew his Alpha was standing there. He turned to face Scott, the only wolf in the pack drawn by his sorrowful howling.

Scott's eyes turned red and Derek bared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Alpha."

Scott came closer, he pressed a hand to Derek's neck calming him. Derek drew comfort from the scent of his Alpha. They stayed like that, Derek on his knees in front of Scott until Derek was able to stand. Scot pulled him into a hug.

"I won't ask what that was about, Derek. But you will tell me when you are ready." Scott gave him a serious look. "You'll be okay. It'll pass. You'll find someone who deserves you."

Derek frowned.

With a bitter smile Scott said "I know what heartbreak feels like." 

Scott's phone rang at the same time Derek's buzzed in his pocket. They glanced at each other and half-smiled while they fished out their phones. Stiles was calling Derek. He didn't answer. Scott was talking to Kira, Derek didn't listen in.

He just took in deep breaths and tried to ease the ache in his chest.

Derek's phone kept buzzing the entire time Scott was talking to Kira, he never once answered Stiles' calls or texts. Soon Scott's phone rang again and this time Derek paid attention.

"Yeah, I'm with him. He's- he isn't okay Stiles." Scott paused.

Stiles said "Has he said anything?"

"I don't know. He hasn't said what happened. No supernatural attack, nothing to concern yourself with." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stiles' voice got a little high pitched.

"It's a wolf thing Stiles," Scott lied. Derek appreciated that. "Just let me deal with it, Alpha to Beta. Go to sleep. Don't worry about it."

"Fine." Stiles bit out. "I'll ring you when I wake up. And then I want answers." Scott hung up, saying nothing more. He just stood and watched Derek.

"Thanks," Derek said.

Scott inclined his head. "It's my job as Alpha-"

"I mean for lying to him." Derek nodded at the phone in Scott's hand.

"I can smell him on you, just a bit." Scott ventured.

Derek laughed, cold and hollow. "I went to see him. It didn't go well." He looked around at the preserve. "Clearly."

"I'm sorry." Scott offered. Derek shrugged, before making his way to his car. Where the door was open and the keys still in the ignition. "Can you give me a ride back to the clinic? I kind of ran here." Scott said sheepishly.

"Sure. You're a good Alpha Scott."

"Thank you, Derek." Scott smiled warmly at him then went around the car to get in.

As they settled in Derek said quietly "I don't think I can come to pack meetings for a while."

"Take all the time you need."

*-

The problem was Derek kept seeing them around town. He would smell Stiles on the wind and unconsciously follow the scent to the library, the diner, the movies... only to see him with her, _Stacey_. Stiles would be holding her hand, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and on one horribly memorable occasion he had her face in his big hands kissing her.

Stiles' scent seemed to be all over Beacon Hills and the police station was the worst. He would still come into see his dad, almost daily. He'd stop and talk to Parrish and various other deputies. 

The first time he'd come in, a day, after their _conversation_ Stiles had stopped by Derek's desk. He was rambling about something and Derek could only focus on the perfume he could smell and the hickey on Stiles' neck, poking out the edge of his shirt. Wasn't he too old for hickies? Derek had thought before standing abruptly and leaving without a word to Stiles who stopped mid-sentence.

He stopped coming by Derek's desk after that.

Derek didn't go to pack meetings or pack movie night. He stayed in his loft and went to work. On weekends when he wasn't working extra shifts Derek went to Jungle. He found a perverse sort of pleasure in finding men that were nothing like Stiles, and fucking them in the back room, the toilets or the alleyway.

He'd stopped having sex when he realised he loved Stiles. He didn't want meaningless hook-ups while waiting for him and Stiles to be on the same page.

Now, though, that didn't matter. They weren't on the same page, they probably never would be. Derek fucked whoever he wanted and ignored Scott's looks of disappointment when he could smell someone else's sweat and latex on Derek.

Kira kept coming round, she never forced him to talk about it. Just forced him to sit through crappy horror movie after crappy horror movie until he would be laughing with her at the plot-holes and terrible characters and supernatural inaccuracies.

He rarely saw Melissa but when he did, she would hug him and whisper things like "it'll get easier" or "stop punishing yourself". 

At work things with the Sheriff were awkward. Derek didn't know what Stiles had said to him but one day he wouldn't look Derek in the eye. He'd also smelt of shame and embarrassment, at what though, Derek could only hazard a guess? Was he ashamed and embarrassed for Derek? Or of Stiles? Or something else entirely?

About two months, or so, Derek was heading to Jungle one evening when he saw a car on the side of the road hazard lights on and hood up. He pulled his car in behind and got out, "Need any help?"

"Oh," a soft female voice sounded. Derek looked at the woman, Stacey. Stiles' Stacey. She was pretty, he supposed, brown hair, blue eyes with freckles over her nose and cheeks. "I'm good." She took half a step back and gripped her phone.

"I'm a police officer. I won't hurt you, my name's Derek."

"I know who you are." She sounded curt. "You used to be Stiles' friend."

Derek let out a cold laugh. "Friends."

"Not any-fucking-more." Stacey crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't even fucking see him."

"I'm not getting into this with you." Derek snapped. He was getting angry, the scent of Stiles mixed in with her floral scent was driving him a little bit wild. "Look, do you need my help or not? Because I have better things to be doing."

"Like what?" Stacey challenged.

"Fucking someone." Derek snarled.

She blinked before stepping into his space and poking him in the chest. "You have some fucking nerve. Not being Stiles' fucking friend because he's with me only to go and fuck around with who-fucking-ever."

Derek batted her hand away, "You know what? According to your little boyfriend we weren't ever friends. I fell in love on my own and he barely tolerated me. So get of your high horse, if I want to fuck whoever is willing then I will."

Stacey was staring at him and opening her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Derek huffed. "I will ask one last time, do you need help?"

"No." Stacey's voice came out quiet. "My... Stiles is on his way."

"Then I'm going. Sit in your car and lock the doors until he arrives. It'll be safer." Derek got in his car and watched until he saw her do the same thing. He drove off, seeing headlights cresting over the hill as he made his way home. Derek didn't feel like going to Jungle anymore tonight, he just wanted to curl up in a ball under his covers.

*-

A loud banging on the loft door woke Derek from his sleep. He struggled awake and glared at his phone. It was telling him it was almost three in the morning. Just in case it was an emergency Derek pulled on a pair of jeans over his boxers but didn't button them as he hurried to open the door.

He wasn't expecting Stiles to be on the other side.

"What right do you have to-" Stiles was demanding as soon as Derek opened the door.

He interrupted him. "Is this an emergency?"

"No, asshole, it-"

"Is it a pack thing?" Derek asked, tiredness overwhelming him.

"No. Now let me fucking finish!" Stiles shouted at him.

Derek took a look at him and saw the beginnings of stubble on his chin, bags under his eyes which were a bit bloodshot. "I'm going back to bed. Do what you want." He headed back into the loft, shucking his jeans as he went and tossing them over the rail of the spiral staircase.

Stiles sucked in a gasp before shutting the door. Derek hoped he had left but when footsteps came closer Derek knew he hadn't. "You can't just ignore me Derek."

"Watch me," Derek snarked.

"I have for weeks. I miss you," Stiles said loudly. Derek let out a harsh laugh that had Stiles flinching back.

"How can you miss me? We're barely friends, right?" Derek spun on the stairs and started back down. "Isn't that what you said? When you laughed at me, when you _rejected_ me."

"I didn't think-"

"No," Derek interrupted. "You rarely do. Just leave me alone, Stiles. I want to go back to bed."

Stiles freezes for a second then his eyes look up to the ceiling. "Do you have someone up there?" He asks in harsh whisper, his scent turning acrid.

Derek feels petty when he responds with: "So what if I do?"

Stiles shoulders slump. "You said you loved me," he sounded confused. 

"And you laughed in my face. What's your point?" Derek folded his arms across his chest. 

Stiles waved a hand about, between them and to the ceiling. Derek knew what he was trying to say _how can you love me and have someone else in your bed?_ Derek wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of answering.

"I didn't mean to. Laugh, I mean. I thought you weren't serious." Stiles looked steadily at Derek. "I never knew it was real until it was too late." He shrugged. "I've had Scott, Kira, Melissa even my dad telling me how much I fucked up. Joe at the diner keeps burning my food. I've known Joe since I was a kid."

"Joe was my mom's friend. She helped him set up the diner."

Stiles stared at him. "That's all you have to say?"

"Yes, no. Go home Stiles." Derek turns and heads back up the stairs.

"Der," Stiles voice stops him. "It wasn't about not loving you. It was about not thinking I could have you."

"You don't have me, Stiles. You saw to that yourself." Derek shut himself in his bedroom, holding his breath and straining his ears trying to hear over his own pounding heartbeat. Stiles didn't follow him up and he didn't leave, not immediately. Derek fell asleep before knowing what Stiles did.

*-

Waking up again the following morning Derek had an hour to get ready before going into work. He showered and dressed then made his way downstairs where Stiles was in his kitchen making coffee.

"I slept on the sofa." He explained. "There's been no walk of shame." He nodded at the ceiling where Derek's bedroom was.

"Why do you care?"

"I was jealous." Stiles paused, physically, "I _am_ jealous."

Derek warily made his way closer, only to get to the cereal and bowls. "You have a girlfriend."

Stiles shook his head. "I don't. Stacey and I broke up."

"Yesterday?" Derek guessed, as he reached for a banana to slice over his cereal.

"What? No. We went on like two dates and decided we're better as friends. I found she wasn't quite grumpy enough for me." Stiles teased Derek. "And she didn't speak in _eyebrows_." He reached up a hand as if to touch Derek's face but Derek moved out the way.

"I- that doesn't mean anything."

"Yes, yes it does. It means I know how much you mean to me, it means I miss you and I love you." Stiles sounded a bit desperate. "Why are you shaking your head?"

Derek sighed, "You've had weeks to come to me, right? So why now? Let me guess you heard from Stacey about our little confrontation on the side of the road. You heard I was fucking whoever and got jealous? Right?"

A flush rose high on Stiles' cheeks, and down his neck. Derek felt something bitter inside him snap. "You want to be fucked by me Stiles?" Derek smelt the arousal coming off him, saw his pupils dilate and his heartbeat speed up. Derek moved in closer, until their chests were touching and lowered his voice to something husky. "You don't have to pretend to love me, just turn around and bend over. I'll fuck you right here, right now, so hard you won't walk tomorrow."

"No, Derek. No." Stiles said firmly pushing him away. "I don't want that. _You_ don't want that."

Derek snorted and moved away, pouring milk on his cereal. "You don't know what the fuck you want."

"I want you," Stiles pleaded. "But not like this, not like that." He flailed a hand encompassing what had just happened.

"I don't believe you." Derek sat on the sofa and ate his breakfast. Stiles stayed in the kitchen, Derek could hear him falling apart. His breathing was laboured, he smelt like sweat, and Derek wasn't heartless. He sent Scott a text telling him to come to the loft, now. Scott sent back a quick arrow, meaning he was on his way.

Mere minutes later Scott was flying in, still in his pyjamas, barefooted and wolfed out. Derek nodded to Stiles and Scott was in front of him immediately comforting his friend, drawing him back from the edge of a panic attack that hadn't quite taken hold.

When Derek could tell Stiles was alright, he left his bowl on the sofa and grabbed his keys. He shoved his feet into his work boots, "I'm going to work."

"Alright man," Scott said.

Stiles just watched him leave with big, wet eyes. "He hates me." Stiles whined to Scott as Derek left.

"He's hurt, Stiles. You hurt him pretty bad." Derek heard Scott say.

"I didn't think he was serious." Stiles said, again.

"Why wouldn't he be? When have we ever known Derek to be anything other than serious?" Scott reasoned. Derek strained his ears to listen to Stiles' reply as he exited the building.

"I mean I didn't think he'd seriously love me. I figured it was like a pack territory thing."

"People aren't territory Stiles."

Derek got in his car and let the engine drown out Stiles' response before he made his way to work.

*-

Stiles was at the loft still when Derek got home. He was tired, frustrated and had an ache in his muscles that only a good nights sleep would cure.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"I want to show you I'm serious." Stiles had showered and changed, he looked better.

"By proximity?"

"By taking care of you." Stiles ignored Derek's sarcasm. "I ran you a bath, I'm making dinner. I got that awful movie you love so much. We can watch it after dinner?"

"I'm not a child." Derek said.

Stiles smiled tentatively, "I know. I want to make you smile."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to be happy. I made a mistake. A massive, massive mistake and I made you miserable. I want to be the reason you smile."

Derek frowned. He took off his utility belt and boots by the door then made his way upstairs. The bath was steaming, it smelt like Stiles and lavender and it would be heaven on his sore body. It would also be a shame to waste so much water, Derek thought so he stripped and stepped in.

He closed his eyes, keeping them closed when Stiles stepped into the bathroom. A gentle hand settled on his head before a thumb smoothed over his eyebrows. There was a slight splash and then a gentle cloth was being rubbed over his shoulders where they poked out the water.

Stiles washed Derek, moving his arms under the water to run the cloth down his chest, belly and thighs. Derek was watching him with half-closed eyes, he could smell Stiles' arousal and there was no way Stiles couldn't see how turned on Derek was through the clear water but he didn't act on it.

When Stiles brought the cloth up to wash Derek's face, Derek stopped him with a hand on his wrist. They gazed at each other, Derek pulled Stiles forward and kissed him. Stiles kissed back like he was starving for a taste of Derek.

"I'm sorry," he said immediately when they broke apart. "I am so sorry I hurt you."

"It's not okay and I won't say I wasn't devastated because I was." Derek stroked a wet finger over Stiles' lips. "I don't want to deny myself this chance to have you."

"You've got me, Der." Stiles said hoarsely. "You've got all of me. For as long as you want."

Derek smiled softly. No matter what he had done, Derek couldn't dispute the fact that he absolutely adored this man. He slid his hand into Stiles' hair pulling him in again for more kisses. Stiles slid a hand down his chest, "let me take care of you," he whispered as he gripped Derek's cock firmly.

"Ah," Derek gasped. His hips twitching upwards.

"That's it, Der." Stiles kissed him again as he stroked Derek. "Look at you, spreading your knees for me. One day soon I'm going to take you to bed and make you scream as I take you apart."

Derek was close, he could smell the happiness and arousal from Stiles. He felt Stiles stroking him and kissing him. Heard Stiles talk about loving him and Derek came with a gasp of Stiles' name. Stiles pressed kisses to Derek's lips and cheek and neck. "I love you, I love you so much. I'm going to show you everyday for the rest of my life." Stiles whispered in Derek's ear.

"I love you," Derek said.

"I know." Stiles gazed at him with a warm expression that filled Derek with a happiness he'd been searching for for weeks. "I love you too."

And for now, that was enough. Derek's heart wasn't as broken, it was bruised and not whole, but Derek knew if he gave himself, and Stiles, a chance then it could be good. In fact, he thought as Stiles kissed him and caressed Derek's body with gentle hands, it could be even better than he'd ever dared allowed himself to hope.

**Author's Note:**

> The domestic abuse relates to a police case Derek is working, but isn't actually domestic abuse. The woman has been hit by a phone her wife accidentally threw in excitement after finding out their third IVF attempt worked.


End file.
